


Just A Kiss

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x07, F/F, Inferred Cheating, Spoilers, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: In which Nicole can't lie to Waverly but she definitely can fight off unwanted advances even if she's a little bit drunk, Wynonna isn't gay (Really she isn't!) and strip clubs are a bad place to hide from an overprotective sister, especially with her girlfriend tagging along, and Waverly is royally pissed off at both her sister and her girlfriend but she can't really stay mad at either of them.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me after watching the new clip from episode 2x07, don't read if you don't want any spoilers!!

When Nicole's phone rang and she saw that it was Waverly, she nearly dropped the device. Partially because she was stuck in a strip club with Wynonna, partially because she was supposed to be keeping said strip club visitation a secret.

"It's uh... It's Waverly... Oh boy," she couldn't resist answering, despite Wynonna's look of warning, and she put on her best fake smile, her voice sickly sweet with false innocence.

"Hey Cutie!" she drawled out, knowing as soon as the words left her lips they sounded anything but casual.

"Don't cutie me!" Waverly snapped, then her voice softened a tad. "Hi sweetie pie. No but seriously, where is she?"

"Uh... Uh... She's with me! And we're..." Nicole trailed off as Wynonna gave her a death glare. "Fine," she finished quickly. "I can not lie to her!" she hissed quietly.

"You have to!" Wynonna shot back. She winced, then returned the phone to her ear.

"I hear music," Nicole could already hear the younger Earp's brain churning in an attempt to narrow down the possible places they could be.

"No," the ginger could hear panic rising in her voice as she vehemently denied the observation.

"Trashy... Pumping..." she heard Waverly gasp and physically cringed. "You're at a strip joint!" Nicole couldn't hold back any longer.

"Aphrodite made me do it!" she cried out quickly, ignoring Wynonna’s half-gasp half-groan of some mixture between panic and anger.

"Just... Shut your mouth!" the older woman begged.

"Tell me which one!" it was no question as to which of the Earp sisters Nicole was going to obey, but she still felt bad about selling Wynonna out.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered desperately. "We’re at-" before she could continue, Wynonna snatched her phone out of her hands and dropped it in the nearest cup of yellowish liquid. She groaned and held her face in between her hands, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, yeah, guess I deserved that," the auburn haired woman winced.

"What the hell!" Wynonna groaned, letting her head fall to the table.

"I know I know, I'm sorry!" Nicole pleaded. "I can't just lie to her like that!"

"You could've ignored the call entirely!" the elder Earp sister snapped pointedly.

"That only would've made it look more suspicious. I _always_ answer when she calls," Nicole admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"Well it's no wonder she called you then. We are so dead," Wynonna's head fell once again as she whimpered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who dragged us here! How do you think it makes me look when I'm at a strip club with my girlfriend's sister?" Nicole shot at her. She genuinely did feel bad for Wynonna- She was terrified and confused and along with being the soul person who had to keep Purgatory safe, she was now a mother of an immortal man's six month developed child growing inside her, and even Nicole couldn't deny that Waverly was just a tad bit overprotective.

But, she also couldn't lie to the brunette, no matter what she did to keep Wynonna safe, because she loved the younger Earp and knew she was coming from a good place. So did Wynonna, she assumed, but it definitely was worse for her because she was the one receiving all the unwanted and sometimes unwelcome attention.

"I know, I know, but it's not like I could ask anyone else to come with me! I know Dolls is still freaked out about this, and I know he'd agree but I can't do that to him. And he would be just as overprotective as my sister and my baby daddy," Wynonna visibly shuttered at the word. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted as softer music began to play over the loud speakers.

"Alright everybody!" a loud voice slurred over the speakers. "I know we're all here tonight to have a good time, but we're gonna slow things down a bit for now and let some romance ensue." As his voice cut out, a familiar country tune began over the speakers.

"Great. First you almost tell Waverly where we are, and now we're stuck listening to Lady Antebellum like a couple a country hicks," she groaned. Nicole happened to actually enjoy the song "Just A Kiss", but that was probably just because it reminded her of Waverly, and she figured that now wouldn't exactly be the best time to mention it 

"You act like I'm here to let you party! I know better than anyone that Waverly is driving you a bit crazy, but that still doesn't mean I'm letting you endanger yourself or the baby. And now Waves is likely to be mightily pissed at both of us," Nicole's voice was strict and out of character for the normally easy going but tightly wound officer. She may follow the rules most of the time, but she was never a very uptight individual.

"Well, go take your mind off it then. Go enjoy the show," Wynonna winked at her across the table, and the officer turned beat red and slapped her arm a little less than playfully.

"Why would I even want to go-" the ginger was suddenly cut off as a tall, dark haired man dragged a chair up to their table and sat down with the chair facing the wrong way.

"Hi there," he chucked, smiling as he raked his eyes both women.

"Um... Hi, can we help you?" Nicole cut in quickly before Wynonna could snap, because she knew that the older Earp sister was definitely not in the mood to deal with an oblivious drunk, and if she had her way she could easily break his nose. That said, Nicole wasn't thrilled about his presence either.

"That depends, which one of you do I have a better chance of scoring a date with?" he chuckled, leaning closer to Nicole. Apparently, his mind had already been made.

"Why don't you try one of those brain dead Barbie dolls over there, you'll have better luck," Wynonna snapped. The man looked back over at the darker haired brunette, his smirk never faltering.

"Ya know, you'd be a lot prettier if you smiled," he reached a hand under her chin, to which the older Earp sister shot daggers at him. He pulled back, his smirk less confident, but still visible.

"You should leave, antagonizing a police officer isn't the smartest idea," Nicole pulled out her badge, to which the man's smirk only intensified.

"You're a cop eh?" his eyes traveled down her body and he chuckled under his breath. "Why don't I help you find a better use for your handcuffs, _officer_?" his voice turned to a sneer, and as he reached out to run his hand over Nicole's cheek, Wynonna snapped. She didn't really know why the idea that came to her head was the first one- Maybe it was because of Waverly's call not long ago- But before she knew what she was doing, she reached across the table and yanked Nicole into a hard kiss.

The officer's eyes shot wide open and she attempted to gasp, but Wynonna only deepened the kiss, and the man stared for a moment before grumbling something unintelligible under his breath and stood from the table angrily, shoving his chair to the side and stalking away. Wynonna opened her eyes to see if the man was gone, then released her hold on Nicole's shirt and let her sit back down. The auburn haired woman stared at her in shock, her mouth slightly ajar and her face bright red.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, staring incredulously at the older woman.

"That," Wynonna paused to take a sip of coke, "Got that asshole to leave." Nicole's face twisted in disgust and she wiped her lips. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was!" Nicole cried in outrage.

"Look I'm not saying I particularly enjoyed it either Haughtshot, believe me I'm not switching teams or anything, but good god, you act like it was the worst thing in the world," Wynonna chuckled slightly.

"It was considering that I am currently dating your sister!" Nicole was trying not to yell, but she was still in shock from the impact of the kiss. Suddenly, Wynonna's eyes widened and she stared straight at the officer.

"Oh shit," she whispered, fear evident in her gaze.

"What, it's not like you didn't know that! Why was kissing me the first thing that you-" Nicole was cut off, not because she was interrupted, but because she realized that Wynonna was not staring at her, but rather past her, just over her shoulder. She had a pretty good idea as to why the older Earp sister was staring, but she fearfully gathered her courage anyway to turn and see Waverly standing in the doorway, her eyes full of hurt confusion and locked on the pair.

"Waverly!" Wynonna called out, but as soon as she spoke Waverly turned and rushed back out the door, and the two sitting at the table shared a terrified look before chasing after her.

* * *

"Waverly, please answer baby! What you saw isn't what it looked like, I swear! Please call me back." Nicole let out a shaky sob as she left her sixth voicemail on Waverly's number. She had texted at least fifty times by now trying to get Waverly to answer, but nothing was working. She wasn't sure if the brunette was even looking at her phone.

She'd wanted to go to the homestead with Wynonna, but the older woman told her it would probably be better to let Waverly calm down first before trying to explain anything, so she had unwillingly dropped the heir off and sat in the driveway for a full ten minutes, contemplating whether or not to go inside. Eventually, when she saw the lights shut off in the kitchen, she went home, content that at least the house was still standing, but still terrified.

But now, she was still being ignored by her girlfriend, and- Well, was Waverly still her girlfriend? They hadn't broken up, not officially or anything, but until things were cleared up between them she wasn't sure how to refer to the younger Earp sibling. Definitely not her ex, but she wasn't sure if girlfriend was an appropriate term at the time. It didn't matter much anyway, considering the only one she could currently talk to was Calamity Jane, sitting peacefully on her bed.

Throwing her phone across the room, Nicole heard it shatter against the wall and collapsed onto her bed, startling her cat enough that the animal glared at her in annoyance before jumping down and making her way out of the room. The officer had marveled that her phone even still worked after Wynonna had dropped it into her glass, but the screen was fuzzy and the sound had been muffled, so she was going to have to get a replacement anyways. All her photos were stored in her laptop for backup anyways, and she knew the numbers of anyone she cared about contacting with by heart, so she didn't really feel that it was any more of a loss than a few hundred bucks for a replacement.

She curled up in her bed, staring blankly at the wall and feeling tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't even mad at Wynonna, because she had just been trying to help. Well, she was a little mad, but mostly, she was broken. Nicole knew she needed to talk to Waverly as soon as possible, or she would risk loosing her forever. She curled her knees into her chest, buried her face in a pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Waverly, for the last time, just let me explain! For god's sake, I'm not even gay! I would never make a move on Nicole! Will you just listen to me?" Wynonna tried again. The brunette only turned up her music and readjusted her headphones slightly.

"Okay, this is bullshit," before the older woman could stop to think, she grabbed Waverly's phone, threw it across the living room onto the opposite couch, and yanked her headphones out of her ears.

"Ow! What the hell Wynonna!" the shorter girl shouted. "It's kinda hard to ignore you when you won't leave me alone!"

"You're damn right I'm not gonna leave you alone! Not until you sit your ass down and hear me out," the pregnant woman snapped back.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Waverly's tone was different suddenly. It wasn't spiteful and sharp like it had been for the past half hour. Instead she was quiet, broken.

Wynonna felt her heart lurch at the sight of her eyes, full of hatred and frustration, sure, but hidden behind the walls of anger was also heartbreak. Tears threatened to spill out over her cheeks but she forced them back, biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Baby girl, please just listen to me, please. Nicole would never cheat on you, never. Have you seen the way that girl looks at you?" Wynonna softened her tone as well, and though Waverly didn't speak she sat down with her arms crossed, still trying to look angry, though now she just looked small and fragile. Wynonna's heart broke open as she sat down next to the brunette and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Waverly tensed, but made no attempt to move away as her older sister did her best to explain the nights events.

* * *

"Nicole?"

The officer was sure she was dreaming, because she could've sworn that she just heard Waverly's voice. Ignoring her name, she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, trying to return to her darkened state of slumber.

"Nicole, baby?"

This time she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, her eyes blinking rapidly until she could make out Waverly's startled form in the darkness.

"I... Waves?" her voice was raspy from crying and there were wet tears still staining her cheeks. She did her best to quickly wipe them away and tried to clear her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Waverly felt her heart break and she sat down on the edge of the bed, running her hand across the officer's cheek and wiping away a stray tear under her eye. Before she could stop herself she was leaning forward, pressing their lips together and trying to keep her own tears at bay. Nicole instantly melted into the kiss but, though it was painful to do, she knew they had to talk, so she pulled back after a few moments.

"Waves, it wasn't-"

"I know."

"We didn't-"

"I know."

"I would never-"

"I know." As Waverly interrupted for the third time, Nicole decided it would be best to let her explain. "Wynonna told me what happened. I... I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. When you stopped talking I tracked your phone signal and you weren't far away so I went to go find you guys, and then I just walked in and I saw her pulling away, I didn't see the guy at the table, and I just... I'm so sorry Nicole-"

"Baby, it's okay," now it was Nicole's turn to interrupt. "I know what it looked like, and-" she paused, processing what her girlfriend had actually said. "Wait, you tracked my phone signal?"

"Oh, yeah," Waverly turned an embarrassed shade of red and she ducked her head to avoid eye contact. "I used some of my skills from a camp I went to one summer, a-are you mad?" her voice quivered and Nicole quickly shook her head.

"Not at all, that's... Actually pretty impressed," she cracked a small smile and saw Waverly's lips turn upwards slightly. Nicole took one of the younger Earp's hands in her own and stroked her thumb over the back of her skin.

"Waves, you had every right to be scared and upset, but I want you to know that I'm sticking around. I'm not going anywhere, as long as you still want me here," she gave her girlfriend a toothy smile and Waverly couldn't hold back a breathy laugh.

"Nicole, I..." she paused to stare up into the ginger's eyes, and she leaned close to press their foreheads together. "I love you," her words were just above a whisper, barely audible even in the silence of the bedroom, but they echoed so loudly in Nicole's ears that she lost the ability to hear anything else. Unable to speak, she surged forward and pulled Waverly into a heated kiss, pouring in as much passion and love as she physically could. When she pulled back, a goofy smile formed on her lips, one she was unable to contain and that frankly she didn't mind.

"I love you too Waverly," she managed to choke the words out through her tears, and Waverly giggled quietly, running her fingers through the officer's fiery curls before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

When Wynonna walked into the sheriff's department the next morning, Waverly was sitting on Nicole's desk, her eyes light and her smile giddy. Nicole shared an equally cheesy grin, and though she was scrolling through her computer one of her hands were still intertwined with the brunette's.

"I see last night went well," she chuckled to announce her presence in the room. Neither one acknowledged her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, I know I'm kinda to blame for all of this, but you don't have to ignore me," she grumbled. Still, neither of the two women across the room made any attempt to even acknowledge her existence, and instead Waverly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Nicole's cheek, an instant blush forming on both their faces.

"Seriously? Are you guys just not gonna talk to me?" the older Earp sister whimpered, leaning against a filing cabinet. Finally, Nicole rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jeez Wynonna, I know we shared a moment and all, but I didn't realize you were so desperate for attention," she winked and Waverly giggled, and Wynonna's gaze narrowed.

"Real nice coming from a woman who once called my ass top-shelf," she smirked when she saw Waverly's smile falter slightly and turn to something more devilish.

"Oh really now?" she raised an eyebrow to Nicole, who had suddenly frozen in place and now bore a sheepish, guilty grin on her face.

"Well I uh... I may have said that once, awhile back," she admitted with an anxious laugh. "But that was a long time ago! We weren't even together then!" she quickly clarified.

"Uh huh," Waverly nodded, her gaze lowering to their interlaced fingers. "And if her ass is top-shelf, what does that make mine?" she quipped with a smirk.

"Shelves that high don't exist baby," she giggled, and Wynonna rolled her eyes, making a fake gagging noise.

"Glad to know things are back to normal around here," she grumbled.

"Oh come Wynonna, lighten up," the auburn haired woman laughed. "After all, _it was just a kiss_."

Wynonna didn't speak to Nicole or her sister for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys all liked this! I know it was pretty short but I wrote it in like 5 hours so gimme a break haha.


End file.
